


Don't Mess With The Pregnant Ladies

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, alternate endings, ill advised kidnapping attempt, ladies being badass, spock and bones as worried husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Some Romulans make the mistake of taking Jamie and Nyota hostage. Bad idea.





	1. Chapter 1

Their captors were writing the book on how NOT to stage a kidnapping for ransom, Jamie thought as she delivered a powerful kick to the gut of the angry Romulan that was trying to keep her from escaping. First of all The dingbats had thought two pregnant, well-known Starfleet officers would be easy prey, despite their vast experience and combat skills. Second, they clearly didn't understand the power of motherhood when faced with threats to their offspring. As soon as they'd hauled Jamie and Nyota in front of the view screen and pointed phasers at their stomachs in full view of Spock and Bones, their plan had gone south as the mama bear mode went into full effect. Jamie tried to flash Bones a reassuring look, the poor man looked so terrified. 

"I've got this," she mouthed to him, just before nodding to Uhura and flying into action. The Romulan tough guy wannabes were taken off guard at the fierceness of their hostages. 

Nyota could see Spock was exerting supreme effort to contain his agitation even as he worked with Sulu and Chekov to pinpoint their location. She kneed her captor right in his privates and he doubled over in pain, where she was able to grab his neck area and perform the nerve pinch Spock had taught her. He passed out cold. 

Jamie was just finishing off her guard when Nyota looked back over at her and the two shared a triumphant grin before turning to the screen to reassure their worried mates. 

"They didn't get my boot knife, Uhura," Jamie panted. "What about you?" 

"Still there," she confirmed, her smile growing. "Let's cut these ropes. We're okay, Spock. Baby is doing fine, if a bit confused." 

She had the advantage of having a telepathic bond with her little one, which was very comforting right now. Jamie was farther along, but only had the movement and mother instinct to go on. The Captain patted her stomach and smiled. 

"So is Davy. I think He's annoyed with me for disturbing his nap. Seriously, he kicks like I do." 

"Glad to hear that, darlin'" the doctor replied. "Try to take it easy if you can until we get there. Spock thinks he's found the ship you're on. It's cloaking technology is not very good, luckily. Should have you out of there soon." 

"Thanks, Bones," Jamie said, beginning to peel off her right boot with her tied hands. She soon found she had to sit down to do it properly and managed to extract her knife, which she offered to Uhura. "Mind cutting the ropes? I'll do yours next. These idiots didn't think to tie our hands behind us." 

"Are you certain there are no more crew aboard?" Spock asked cautiously. 

"We'll be ready for them if there are," Jamie answered determinedly, relieving the unconscious guards of their weapons upon freeing the lieutenant. She heaved herself to her feet (which was rather tricky due to her being seven months along) and examined the phaser, which was very high powered and lethal. 

"This thing doesn't even have a stun setting," she exclaimed. "They don't mess around, I guess. We'll only use these if we absolutely have to. Spock, do you have a read on this ship, yet?" 

"I do," he confirmed. "But In order to retrieve you, it's shields must be lowered. It would be preferable for it to be done manually. I will not risk firing while you and Lieutenant Uhura are on board." 

"Understood, Commander," Jamie said. "Well, luckily the best linguist in the Fleet is here, so we have a much better chance at finding the control in this maze." 

Walking towards the computer banks, she began scanning them for anything that might be remotely connected to shield function. 

Both of them working together (Uhura deciphering the Romulan and Jamie figuring out the system) were able to succeed in lowering the shields, albeit after some trial and error. 

"I hear footsteps!" Uhura warned. "Does Scotty have our coordinates yet?"

"Not yet, but he will very shortly." Spock's tone suggested dire consequences for the engineer should he be tardy in the transport. 

The footsteps grew louder and angry voices were heard yelling in Romulan when they realized they'd been locked out of the bridge. 

"It won't hold long!" Jamie yelled, watching the door carefully, and taking aim with the phaser. "Get us out of here!" 

Just as the metal gave way under the battering of the Romulans, they were caught up by the transporter beams and beamed to safety.

Leonard shook with relief, grasping the arm of the captain's chair he'd been standing and watching the whole mess. They were safe. Jamie was safe. 

Meeting eyes with Spock, he could see the tension release from the first officer as well and he rose from the chair swiftly. 

"Mr. Sulu, you have the conn," he ordered. Sulu nodded and took his place. Leonard almost ran to the lift to get to the transporter room, Spock striding along at a pace much faster than he normally used. 

"Bones!" Jamie exclaimed, as her husband met her in a tight embrace upon her return. (Well, as tight as they could with her bump in the middle). 

"Oh, Jamie darlin'," he breathed between kisses. "I'm so glad you're safe. I've haven't been so scared in years." 

Jamie held on tightly, more relieved than she'd ever let on, but she was very thankful to get back to her Bones. 

"There was no way I was going to let them hurt Davy," she said. "They underestimated us again." 

"They sure did," Leonard replied, pride filling him at how his wife had handled those bad guys--in her third trimester, no less! 

"C'mon, Darlin'" he motioned at last, with a glance at her abdomen. "Let's get you checked out. Make sure that drug they hit you with didn't cause any problems. Who knows what was in it?" 

Reluctant as she was to move, she allowed him to guide her off the transporter and head towards Medbay. At least she wasn't waddling, yet.

Nyota, meanwhile, was allowing Spock to reassure himself of her and the baby's wellbeing via their bond. She knew her abduction had been extremely stressful for him, even more so with her being pregnant. Vulcans were very protective of their mates and she'd seen that murderous look flickering in his eyes when the thug had a phaser aimed at her. 

"I am grateful you are unharmed, k'diwa," he said out loud at last. "Despite my uneasiness, I do acknowledge Your combat skills are quite impressive. It reminded me of seeing you fight Krall's troops on Altamid." 

"Only a lot more awkwardly with my baby bump," she added, fingers intertwining with his. Spock closed his eyes and the corner of his mouth twitched upward with the sensation the contact produced. 

"Perhaps we should adjourn to Medbay and then our quarters?" He suggested. "Dr. McCoy will want to confirm your good condition as well as the captain's." 

"A good suggestion, love," she replied and they followed Jamie and Leonard out the door.


	2. Alternate ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirk Version

Chris just shook his head at the triumphant woman traipsing toward him, face flushed and beaming from the thrill of beating bad guys and also from the exertion of doing it while seven months pregnant. He felt like he'd sprouted six more grey hairs during the time they were trying to negotiate her and Uhura's release from the Romulan pirates who'd taken them hostage. Turned out, the fretting was needless as Jamie and the lieutenant had put their combat training to very good use, turning the tables on their captors and subduing them with their own weapons. 

"You are unbelievable, Jame," he told her, hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. 

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed into the embrace. 

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She said at length. 

"A good thing. Nice work taking them down, but my heart was in my throat the whole time. You were amazing, though." 

"See? I WAS paying attention in your hand to hand class," she teased him, going up on tiptoes for a kiss. "I knew it would come in handy someday." 

"Smart ass," he murmured against her lips. 

"Your smartass," she retorted angelically, with another one of those trademark smirks before she suddenly winced and rubbed at her baby bump under the command gold maternity top

"Ow! Chris, your ungrateful offspring just kicked me in the kidney," she complained. "Tell it to stop." 

He smiled and put his hand on her belly, leaning down to address the restless baby within.

"Hey kid, cut your mom some slack, won't you? She just saved your life, after all. You're safe, now." 

Something pressed against his hand and he couldn't help but smile. He was already hopelessly taken with their child and couldn't wait to meet him or her. (They wanted to be surprised as to the gender.) 

A throat cleared nearby and Jamie and Chris looked up to see McCoy looking expectantly at them. 

"Sorry to interrupt your family bonding time, but I need to borrow the captain for a check up. Standard procedure after a fiasco like that." 

"Oh, bah humbug, Bones," Jamie said with a pout. "Fine, fine. I'm coming. You have the worst timing!" She told her CMO with an annoyed face, reluctantly moving away from Chris toward the door. He followed behind slowly, continuing to thank his Stars Jamie didn't believe in no win scenarios.


	3. Scirk Alternate Ending

"Energize!" Scotty yelled, as the Romulans battered down the door to the bridge of their ship. 

"Come on, come ON!" He urged, knuckles white as he waited for Jamie and Uhura to re materialize in the Enterprise. It had been a harrowing day and a half chase after the captain and lieutenant had been kidnapped by Romulans and he desperately needed her to be okay. 

The second he saw Jamie's form appear on the transporter pad he slumped in relief. That could have gone so much worse if they'd been one second later. Jamie was off the pad in an instant and scurrying toward him eagerly. 

"Fantastic work as usual, Scotty!" She exclaimed as he held her tightly, face buried in her neck. 

"Are ye well, lass?" He managed. "Did those bastards hurt you or the little one?"

"I don't think so, honey," she sighed. "I'm just shaken up. Our little man is a sturdy Scotsman, just like his daddy." 

This drew a smile from Scotty and he placed a kiss on her protruding tummy, very thankful Things had turned out the way they did. 

"Aye, little lad," he soothed. "And yer mama's the best tactical genius in the Galaxy. Couldn't be protected by anyone better." 

"I thought you said I was a mad bastard?" Jamie put in with a twinkle in her eyes.

"That was before I learned just how well your mad schemes usually work," he admitted, gazing into her beautiful eyes. "Anyway, who was I to talk? I'm admittedly completely bonkers." 

"I wouldn't have you any other way," Jamie said tenderly. "Good job hunting them down." 

"I would have chased them to the next quadrant if that's what it took, love." He said briefly and kissed her thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really torn about who to pair Jamie with, so I'm planning on adding a couple of alternate endings: one with Pike and one with Scotty. The multishipping struggle is real.


End file.
